


Day on Set

by domxho



Category: Social Network (2010) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 19:37:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/domxho/pseuds/domxho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesse joins Andrew in his hotel room after a rough day on set. (And then some fun things happen, of course.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day on Set

It’d been a rough day on set, mainly because all Jesse wanted to do was be with Andrew, but his job kept him from it–he had to be Mark, be focused, be an asshole and unfeeling when all Andrew made him do was feel, feel things he’d never felt before. This made him exhausted, the waiting and wanting and depriving himself.

It had the same effect on Andrew, apparently, because he looked solemn when he wasn’t shooting, like he was suffering just trying to be mad at Jesse, even though it wasn’t Jesse to be mad at.

All this could explain how Jesse stood awkwardly, not even himself, at the corner of the street, and how he looked startled when Andrew came up to him and touched his shoulder softly.

These touches always reminded him of how he felt about Andrew, and somehow brought him down while keeping him floating.

“Good day,” Andrew said, even though it wasn’t. It obviously wasn’t, but Andrew’s the type, that polite British charmer type, to round things up nicely from a negative four to a nine.

“I have to go to sleep,” Jesse said, because he did, Fincher had told him to, and because he wasn’t sure he had the complete energy to /be/ with Andrew, the lingering touches and the eyes and the hair and his hands.

Andrew just chuckled at this. Apparently Jesse was funny when he doesn’t even mean to be. “Can you take me home? My scooter is at the hotel.”

“How did you get here?” He was not holding in a smile as he thought of Andrew on his little scooter riding around the streets of LA.

“Cab.”

“Me too.”

Andrew stepped closer, possibly shivering even though it was at least seventy degrees out, and he was wearing a jacket. “Aren’t there supposed to be cabs?”

Jesse looked around and spotted one finally, pulling up. “There,” he said pathetically, and they got in.

–

They sat in the cab awkwardly after Andrew gave the hotel address, Jesse squirming around from the adrenaline of the day and from being that close to Andrew, finally. He was nervous, for some reason, and stressed out, and apparently Andrew could tell.

“Jesse what’s wrong?” He put a hand on Jesse’s thigh, and Jesse both jumped and moved closer to the touch. “Something is up.”

Jesse tensed, because he’d never been understood to that level before. It’s unfair that this person, this stupid perfect person swoops into his life out of nowhere and just understands him, just like that. “Nothing is wrong,” he said in a voice higher than his own, and looked down at the hand on his thigh.

“Come on, Jesse.”

He sighed and looked up at Andrew for a millisecond before looking away again. “Just frustrated.”

Andrew pulled his concerned face, which made Jesse nauseous, but in the best way possible. Jesse blamed the nausea, and Andrew’s eyebrows, for the word vomit he excreted from his mouth.

“It doesn’t feel like I did anything today,” he said. “I walked back and forth on stage then I spat out a few lines and the ones I did right to me were wrong and the ones that were right felt weird to me and every time he told me what to do and fuck I was exhausted after the first seven takes then to do a hundred more, I talk so fast and there’s so many words, how can I know if I’m doing it right Andrew? How can I know if what’s right is wrong and–”

Jesse was interrupted by Andrew cupping his cheek and catching his lips briefly, lingering there while Andrew studied his reaction.

Jesse obviously was shell-shocked but not enough so to stop his mouth from moving. “–what’s wrong is right, how am I supposed to do my job–”

Andrew caught his lips again, thumbing his cheek, and exhaled slowly, his eyes on Jesse’s as Jesse still would not stop talking. It was like he was holding on to the sanity of his monotone voice.

He was affected, though, but who wouldn’t be, since his bottom lip was between Andrew’s.

“–It’s so frustrating and just–”

This time Andrew cupped both of his cheeks and said, quietly, in his British accent, “Jesse shut up,” and just like that he dove in again, tilting his head and licking Jesse’s lips.

Jesse’s brain stopped functioning, except to open his mouth for Andrew and kiss back, his hand a dead weight on Andrew’s thigh.

Just as the kiss was about to go from tender and deep to fuck Jesse let’s fuck here in this cab, the cab driver stopped and grumbled that they were here.

Andrew seemed not to be phased, only pulled away but still within kissing distance. “Come up with me, Jess,” he said, his lips brushing against Jesse’s just slightly.

Jesse could think of a million reasons not to, but only one came to his mind. “I need to go to sleep.” True.

After Jesse’s lips stopped moving, Andrew’s tongue was back in his mouth, licking. “We will sleep,” he said, in a tone that meant that it would be a heavily sated sleep.

Jesse tensed, because it was a long day, and he needed his sleep, but fuck it’s /Andrew/. He pulled away a little, taking his hands from Andrew’s thighs.

Andrew caught his hand, though, and placed it on the back of his neck, running his own hand down Jesse’s arm to cup his elbow. Jesse got the message and curled his fingers into the bottom of Andrew’s hair, shaking a little.

“C’mon, Jesse…” Andrew said in a hushed tone, his eyes searching Jesse’s.

Jesse closed his eyes and brought Andrew’s lips back to his own, ignoring the cab driver and running his tongue wetly along Andrew’s. Andrew made a noise in his throat and Jesse just held onto him, one hand fisted in his shirt while the other was clutching Andrew’s hair.

Andrew pulled away, kissing down to Jesse’s ear, while Jesse just sat there shivering and breathing heavily. “I’ll let you wear my knickers,” Andrew ghosted in his ear, his hands running dangerously down Jesse’s back.

Jesse just nodded, and Andrew pulled back, checking, then slowly nodding too.

–

Jesse dropped his bag on the floor once inside Andrew’s suite. It was nice, had a mini-fridge and couch and television set and a clean bathroom and finally, at the back of the room, one bed. Jesse shivered.

“Your place is nicer than mine,” Jesse said, watching Andrew drop things off in their place and sit comfortably on the couch.

“Yeah?” Andrew was using his British accent and it made Jesse’s skin crawl in the warmest way possible. He toed his shoes off and kicked them towards the bed, leaning back against the couch with his eyes closed.

Jesse nodded and stood in the middle of the room awkwardly, unsure of what to do. “Andrew.”

Andrew made a humming noise in response and his eyebrows perked, showing interest.

“What the fuck are we doing,” Jesse muttered in a rush, more of a statement than a question.

This made Andrew open his eyes and he stood up. He looked at Jesse like he was trying to figure out himself. Finally, after a few minutes of silence, he mumbled, “I don’t know. Just tonight, Jesse.”

Jesse nodded and swallowed, letting Andrew approach him, and wrapped his arms nervously around Andrew’s waist. “Just tonight,” he mumbled into Andrew’s shirt.

Both of them knew it was going to be more than that.

\-----

After an hour of soft touches and boundaries crossed, Jesse was on his back on the couch, a shirtless Andrew between his legs, their tongues mingling.

Jesse was anxious–of course he was–but the way Andrew cupped his cheek while kissing him made his stomach go from knots to butterflies.

Andrew was a good kisser–amazing, actually, the best Jesse ever had; he licked Jesse’s lips slowly before cupping his tongue around Jesse’s, the perfect amount of spit and tongue and lips and teeth.

Soon Andrew was panting, and Jesse could feel his erection against his thigh, which made him blush.

The Englishman pulled away, closing his eyes momentarily before opening them, and what Jesse saw there made him blush harder: fondness, awe, and maybe even love.

“I care about you a lot,” Andrew said quietly, like it was a secret, and threaded his fingers through Jesse’s curls.

Jesse just nodded and pulled him in for another kiss.

–

“I’ve never done this before,” Jesse whispered into Andrew’s hair a few minutes later, Andrew’s hands heavy on his hips and his mouth on Jesse’s jaw.

“You’ve never kissed someone?” Jesse could feel Andrew’s smirk against his skin.

“No of course not.”

“You’ve never kissed anyone-”

“Of course I’ve kissed someone!” Jesse said, exasperated. Andrew laughed but bit his lip when he saw the look on Jesse’s face.

“Have you ever been with anyone, Jesse?” he hushed, almost as embarrassed as Jesse.

“Girls.”

Andrew paused and leaned back a little. “I’m your first–”

“Yeah,” Jesse mumbled quickly, looking away, his cheeks a deep shade of red.

Andrew turned to his side, lying by Jesse on the couch, their bodies still touching. He watched Jesse tense and start to fidget and put his hand on his stomach. “It’s okay.”

Jesse swallowed and turned a little to look at Andrew. His lips were red from kissing and biting, his hair a mess but still somehow perfect, his eyebrows arched in a caring manner, his eyes- his eyes were dark, and loving, and amused and interested and so damn perfect Jesse couldn’t help but blush under his gaze and kiss his lips once, watching Andrew’s reaction.

Andrew let out a low sigh and let Jesse run his hands down his chest, gasping when his nipple was pinched softly.

Jesse pulled back far too early for Andrew’s liking, a question on his lips. “Have you ever been uh…with a, umm, guy before?”

Andrew laughed, hard enough that his body was shaking and his head was tilted back, but not hard enough that he removed his hand from Jesse’s chest. It was there, almost possessively, and Jesse’s skin was warmed by it. “I thought you knew I was gay.”

He shook his head no, smiling a little. “I just thought it was because you’re British.”

Andrew chuckled and kissed Jesse’s softly, mumbling “shut up” before kissing him deeper and moving on top of him again.

Jesse opened his mouth, smiling, and wrapped his arms around Andrew’s back, shuddering when his erection came into contact with Andrew’s hip.

Andrew had a stronger reaction, thrusting back uncontrollably so that their erections bumped, and kissed Jesse sloppily as he gasped and panted.

Jesse felt like he was on fire, in the best way possible, and bucked against Andrew, barely paying attention to the “yes” that was muttered into his skin. His shirt was being yanked off his body but he couldn’t really care less, the way Andrew looked at him and at his naked (albeit embarrassingly pale) chest with this sort of hunger, the way Andrew lined them up again and was kissing Jesse with fervor and passion and maybe a bit of experience like he’d done this before. His mouth was forming words before his brain was registering that he was talking. “An- aaaaaaaaandrew, god,” he mumbled, dragging out the syllables as he felt a hot breath fanning his neck. “We should- shit.” He took a deep breath, trying to clear out his brain from Andrew god yes Andrew fuck shit fuck fuck fuck. “We should stop.”

Andrew slowed down the pace, still rubbing up, and kissed his way down Jesse’s neck. “Please I just need a few minutes Jesse just a few minutes,” he mumbled, his accent breaking in desperation. All Jesse could do was nod and thrust up, inviting him to commence the previous pace, and he grabbed Andrew’s ass on a whim of confidence. Once he did it, he realized he did it and was too turned on to retract his hands.

Andrew simply spread his legs and thrusted up hard into Jesse, his whole body moving, these noises coming out of his mouth that made Jesse’s brain absolutely default and black out. It was these little “uh, uh” noises that girls make sometimes, which completely turn Jesse off, but for some reason Andrew’s voice and mouth forming those words was so incredibly hot; the noise was more from exertion than anything else, like he was grunting.

Jesse realized his brain was running full speed on this random tangent and the second he pushed up, brought Andrew down against him with his hips, his mind was silenced. “Fuck, fuck.” He felt Andrew nod against his head, his tongue by his ear, and heard a noise that sounded like a mixture of fuck and Jesse and Jesus before he felt Andrew’s body collapse on top of him. He figured Andrew had already came, the way he was breathing hard, and just kept thrusting until it hit him too, hard like a train.

Minutes later, or maybe hours, Jesse was coming down, Andrew’s hand on his bare chest, his head slouched into Jesse’s shoulder. “Okay,” he mumbled stupidly, running his fingers through Andrew’s impossibly soft hair.

Andrew nodded and tried to sit up, mumbling something about having to clean up, but Jesse was almost asleep and did not want to let go so he tightened around Andrew.

“Jesse we have to clean up, we have takes tomorrow.” He pulled back and this time Jesse let him, sitting up himself, slowly feeling his mind returned to its nervous-wreck state it always seemed to be in.

“Yeah, of course.”

“Are you okay?”

For the second time, Jesse tensed at being understood so well. He could feel it in the logical part of his brain that what they did was a mistake, and it scared him that he didn’t feel that way completely. He’d always been logical; of course someone like Andrew would come and fuck everything up for him. “Yes I’m fine.”

Andrew fidgeted, guilt starting to creep into his stomach. “Sit here, let me get you a cloth.”

“I can get it myself,” came Jesse’s grumbled reply, and he headed into the kitchen for a paper towel, leaving Andrew on the couch staring after him.

\-----

Jesse was sitting awkwardly on Andrew’s bed, his shirt back on and clean after a shower. He wasn’t sure the proper etiquette for post-orgasm rituals, much less when it involves a costar you barely know but yet came in your pants under after he did the same, so he decided to go rogue and sit on the bed as Andrew brushed his teeth.

When Andrew came out of the bathroom with his toothbrush still in his mouth, foamy toothpaste around his lips, his shirt and his hair a mess, Jesse lost track of his train of thought and swallowed, staring at Andrew’s bare chest.

Andrew stared back at Jesse, obviously thinking and realizing something, and walked back into the bathroom to spit and rinse. He came back out with his mouth open and a confused look on his face. “Did I rape you?”

Jesse opened his mouth and closed it, thinking. “I don’t–” He tilted his head, looking away from Andrew so he could actually think. “You didn’t. I- no, you didn’t. Wait, did you?”

Andrew was grinning through it, for some reason, just ogling Jesse as he talked. “I didn’t mean to. Sometimes people- I guess sometimes I’m, uh, aggressive.”

Jesse laughed and looked back, enjoying the fact that he was in Andrew Garfield’s room, seeing Andrew Garfield half-naked. “That’s okay. I mean. It was- it was hot,” he mumbled and looked at his hands, blushing. After a minute of silence, he added, “I don’t know what I’m supposed to do.”

It was Andrew’s turn to be awkward this time, his hands trying to fall into pockets even though his sleeping pants had none. “Sleep with me?”

Jesse swallowed. “I’m not sure that’d be a very good idea…”

“No I mean sleep, in bed.” He walked over as Jesse stood up, and turned the covers down as an example of just sleeping. Jesse nodded and let Andrew slide in and get comfortable before getting in himself.

Jesse laid on his back, Andrew on his side by him, and tensed for what felt like the millionth time that night. He relaxed, eventually, and almost let himself drift off until he heard Andrew’s voice.

“You can touch me, you know,” he whispered, catching Jesse’s eye as he turned his head.

“I know,” Jesse said defensively, and turned on his side to face Andrew. To make his point, he draped his arm over Andrew’s chest and moved closer, feeling his body miraculously relax as he felt the heat of Andrew’s body close in on him, those eyes looking at him as if he meant everything. “I care a lot about you too,” he found himself saying, and smiled as Andrew’s grin grew from tired to blinding.

Andrew simply kissed his shoulder and turned over to face the wall, letting Jesse hold his hand and move closer cautiously. When he felt his hand being held in mid-air, he smiled and placed their hands on his thigh, sighing as he felt Jesse align his body behind his own, a breath fanning his shoulder.

Jesse let himself become comfortable against Andrew’s body, even let himself kiss Andrew’s warm, tan back, right between the shoulder blades, and they fell asleep like that.


End file.
